1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheeled toys, and more particularly pertains to a wheeled toy which is pulled or pushed by a handle and which includes a rotatable fan structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an unending need for action toys which will please children. In this respect, children love to pull carts which cause marvelous things to happen, especially wherein fans or similar devices rotate when the cart is pulled. As such, the present invention is directed to fulfilling this continuing interest for new and different toys.